In perfect harmony
by truthLost
Summary: PeinSaku! Pein, a murderer and a most hated person finds a hidden place in the deep forest. There he meets the 'queen' of the forest, Haruno Sakura. A love that can change one's meaning of life? ONESHOT


I am known as Pein, murderer and wanted criminal trough out the country. I came to this forest and they accepted me here even though they did not want me here. This is a hidden place in the deepest part of the forest. It is said that once there was a child who was born and raised here, the only person who lived in perfect harmony.

It was night and I was walking along the river, finally coming to a waterfall. The water was like crystals as they fell, sparkling blue. It was there I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Her hair was pink as the spring's first cherry blossom. Her eyes where emerald green, shining with life. Even though she did not have any cloths, she smiled and reached out her hand as she saw me.

I slowly made my way towards her, showing neither doubt nor fear. The water was wet and cold, the stones at the bottom where round and smooth. There I stood before her and she continued to smile sweetly.

"Who may you be if I may ask?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" Her voice was bright, yet I could hear her words exactly. "What is yours?"

"Pein…" I said. I somehow could feel so close to her even though we just met. Like I had known her my entire life.

"Pein? What a nice name, you must be the traveler from the south."

"How do you know about me?" I asked but she only smiled. I looked down at her body, she had a beautiful figure, almost like a goddess. "You will catch a cold if you stay in this cold water like that."

She looked me in the eyes. "Your eyes are not only the color of darkness and your hands are not only drenched with others blood." She said and started walking away. Everything she said was like riddles for me.

"Wait! What are you?" I shouted after her.

She looked back at me, her emerald eyes shining in the twilight. "I am human yet mother has not seen me, my family is this forest and they see me as they're queen. I am everything yet nothing."

I starred at her as she walked away into the darkness of the forest. Then I smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

After that time, we met there every night. Some days I could see her walking through the cherry blossom field. Still elves where surrounding her, not letting me near her. When I asked her about this, she only answered. "To them I am they're queen, they must feel the urge to protect me."

Days, weeks and months passed by. We met there every night and we eventually fell in love. She taught me about the life of the forest, about life and death. Even though she knew, I could not stay forever.

One night we met there, by the waterfall, at twilight. The moon was shining bright, just like the first day we ever met. She was sitting on the wet grass in her pure white cloak. I sat down beside her; the wind was gently playing with her hair.

"If I asked you to stay forever, what would you say?" She asked after a while, leaning her head upon my shoulder. "Someday you will lever me, right?"

I looked down at her, she was not crying but her eyes showed sadness. Her face was pale and her hands where cold as ice. I hugged her tightly and kissed her gently on the lips. "I will not be by your side forever."

"You wish you never met me…you could be traveling the world now if you didn't meet me." She said and looked at me. Why did she always see trough me?

"Yes that is the truth that you're speaking." She was not surprised, due this was what she had predicted. "But even though that, I do not with of traveling the world. If I only could, I would stay here by your side forever. I would love you forever." She smiled at me, I blushed slightly. She always smiled, not caring of what the situation was.

"The spirits have called for me. They will make me a spirit of this forest. For if I do not accept, I will die due my weak body."

"Then you will become a spirit and protect this forest? That sounds nice… will you allow me to come to the ceremony before I leave this place?" I asked and she nodded.

The next day at the ceremony, I did not be able to stand anywhere close to her. Elves, animals, humans and more, everyone was there. I could see her clearly, standing on the top of the waterfall where we always met. Other spirits where talking to her. I could hear them but could not understand what they where saying. It was as if they where speaking a different language.

Sakura was wearing an ice blur cape, her long pink hair tied up in braids. She had the appearance of a 17year old but a mind of a grown up.

Everyone in the crowd where listening carefully, not making a sound. It was first then I noticed that she actually looked ill.

I always knew that she did everything she could for the forest. She knew everything, I have seen a fault in her reasoning. Before now.

She was denying the role a forest spirit.

Everyone gasped, she would clearly die in that state.

"I am not afraid of death. I wish to die as a normal human. I have nothing to live for now that it is clear that I am only human. The forest will live on even without me guarding it. By falling in love with a man I have become human and no longer have the right to stay here as your queen." shortly after her speech, she fainted. Everyone in the crowd where crying. They're sorrow faces where starring at they're queen.

I never got o see her after that, she was in a coma and would die anytime. When I left the forest, she was still lying in bed. I couldn't stay here anymore, nightmares where haunting me and the air was too fresh. I could not stand her aura that was filling the forest. She had probably died because of him. I still could not understand her way of talking in riddles.

I am going to move to the city again, living my life on the busy streets.

The woman who had held out her hand even though she knew who I was and what I have had done. I wished I never met the goddess of the cherry blossoms, I wish I never met my faith.

* * *

**A/N: My first PeinSaku! I'm working on a other PeinSaku that's longer actually that I will put up sometime in the future. First the guy in this story wasn't Pein-sama but it was Itachi! O.o But because I think that there aren't enough PeinSaku here I changed that (with some help from Usagi-kun :3)**

**As usual I really want you to review :3**

**This fanfiction is based on a song by within temptations thats called In perfect Harmony. **


End file.
